Fractures Part 1
by Eternalwraps
Summary: I got this idea watching Inception, but it's nothing at all like the movie, I only got inspired is all. I don't want to say much other than the fact that this is a Keffy story. Just so you know I'm Carelescreature on livejournal
1. I will follow you into the dark

Fractures Chapter 1

Part 1

By: Carelescreature

Disclaimer: It's so SAD, but I seriously do not own skins, I do not even own the laptop I am typing on, as I borrowed it to put this story up .

Authors Note: So I am going to update I am Made of Chalk soon, but meanwhile I got this idea watching Inception, which knowing this it's nothing at all like the movie, I only got inspired is all. I don't want to say much other than the fact that this is a Keffy story This Chapter and the next will be Part 1 of Fractures. They will be short chapters, but meaningful. After chapter 2 the insanity begins as this is just an intro for Fractures. The insanity will be in Fractures part 2.

I will follow you into the dark

I know she's here. The blood is no mistake it's hers; it will always be her blood on my hands. No matter how much I wash it off it lingers dried to my skin sucking the life out of me.

It's always the same; she chokes me, and I'm scared. Scared that I did this to her; I pushed her here. I pushed her so far over the edge, and when I stop breathing she will have taken her last breath as well, because once you come this far there's no going back to any of it.

She has so much- so much to live for, I have nothing it should be me tearing at the seams, but I did this I'm responsible for ALL of this, and I can stop it. I WILL stop it. There is no going over the edge for me; I've been dangling so long, that I would gladly fall, and just like that the ending never changes.

I want to change it though.

I pray it's not there, I pray that she kills me before I find it, because this would have never happened if she had not insisted on crawling in to my distorted world.

It can't change for her sake.

It's inevitable really; everything is moving so fast, a frenzy of shadows and limbs, but for just a moment it never fails; the moon shines through the cracks of the trees, and I'm reminded of why I have to this, why it can't be changed when I see all to clear the picture of desperation etched on to her face, and I'm reminded that I pushed her over the edge.

The decision is made all too fast. It's sickening as my hand makes contact with our fate.

She was alone. She was alone in those fucking woods, and as always I long for the same thing. I long to be the one tangled beneath forgotten leaves covered in blood and betrayal, but when I wake up HE is there. He's always there, just like the blood that is always on my hands, there's no distinguishing the two; it's the only reason he is even here. His arms wrap around me, and it's like your there choking the life out of me all over again. I don't want to forget…


	2. Nude

Fractures Chapter 2

Part 1

By: Carelescreature

Disclaimer: It's so SAD, but I seriously do not own skins, I do not even own the laptop I am typing on, as I borrowed it to put this story up .

Authors Note: Ok so this is the last part of Fractures Part 1. Part 2 should be up in a day or two maybe less. It was really necessary to split it like this as Part 1 is just an intro to Fractures part 2 lolz. As I stated it's a Keffy story. On another note I am not really happy bout this bit, but this is the last of part 1 the intro, and when part 2 gets up, the insanity shall begin.

Nude

The doctors say there's no brain damage, but I keep wondering if they ran enough tests, because I can't remember who "Katie Fitch" actually was. I see her standing in the mirror wearing something only she could pull off, but it's like a costume that fits too big. It's like shoes I will never fill.

I don't even know why I have these clothes, it makes no sense to me; none of it does.

It should fit, I should fit. I should be smirking at my tits or something, but I can't. Not when I know this isn't me…

"Katie Fitch" died in those woods, and I can't bring her back. I've tried, I really have.

I go to a club, decked out in something "Katie Fitch" would deem mint. I dance with random blokes, until they give me what I want, but it hurts.

I've tried everything, but she is not coming back, "Katie Fitch is dead…"

She died, and yet there is someone standing in front of this mirror. For as long as I can remember there has always been someone standing in front of THIS mirror, and even then I didn't know who she was.

No there's not a bit of brain damage, somehow the only thing Effy Stonem managed to break was my mask. She left me completely bare and broken. The mask was all "Katie Fitch" had.

Well there use to be on exception the red head thinks softly to herself as she looks over at the bed that has barely been slept in, thinking that if she closes her eyes, and opens them suddenly her sister will be back, and so will "Katie Fitch", only life is not ever that simple, and now all she has is the clothes of a stranger and a scar from the girl who killed "Katie Fitch".

It's all just a reminder of what she once had, but will never have again. She took so much- just so fucking much.

It's only me standing here, it's only ME…


End file.
